Broadly speaking, resealable plastic packages are known. Such packages include those which use resealable glue. Others use an elongated groove which will releasably engage a complementary channel.
Another general class of releasable seals in plastic packaging involves interconnecting positively and negatively formed members (otherwise referred to as "male" and "female" members). Generally speaking, each member generally is made from the same material and therefore would fuse together initially, if formed while in contact with one another. Such reclosable packages are generally molded as one piece, and the releasable seal is then generally created by folding the molded article, bringing the male and female members together to form the releasable seal. Such a molding operation can be complex and alignment between the male and female members can be difficult. Such releasable seals also generally require the use of complex and expensive machinery.